


At Least One Night Stands Aren't Oblivious

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Steve, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tony hooks up with someone who looks just like Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who has some advice for Steve, otp, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve meets one of Tony's one night stands who looks a lot like...Him.And he definitely has some interesting things to say.





	At Least One Night Stands Aren't Oblivious

“Oh. Hi.” Steve utters as a man he’s never seen before walks into the kitchen. He’s clearly wearing clothes from the night before, looking rumpled. He was tall and blonde and well-muscled and if Steve was being totally honest he looked a little like…

Well himself.

“Hey. I’m Rick. I’m uh, a friend of Tony’s.” He says, the smirk on his face revealing that their friendship clearly started last night.

And from the noises he heard last night clearly lasted to early this morning.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Steve. Can I get you something for breakfast?” He asks, attempting a smile.

Because it really wasn’t this man’s fault that he was so jealous right now he had to concentrate on not crushing the spatula he was using. He knew he had no right to be jealous, Tony was single and could do whatever he pleased. But that still didn’t stop the way his jaw clenched and his shoulders grew tight when he imagined Tony with the other man.

Rick. What a stupid name.

“Sure, that’d be great.” The man says as he takes a seat at the kitchen island. “Wait a minute, you’re Steve?” 

He glances at the other man who has a shocked and amused expression on his face.

“Yes?” He asks, slightly concerned at what that could possibly mean. 

“Oooooh boy.” The man says with a laugh as he rubs his face in his hands.

“What does that mean?” He asks, starting to get a little annoyed. He didn’t like how the other man was making him feel and he really wishes he hadn’t offered him breakfast.

“I think you need to talk to Tony.” He says as he raises his face from his hands.

“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Steve says, trying to keep his expression neutral. 

“Look at me. Tall, blonde, muscular. Then look at yourself. Are you sensing a theme here?” Rick says as he gestures between the two of them.

Steve opens his mouth and quickly shuts it again. He understands what the other man in insinuating, but it’s completely preposterous. The other man was attractive, that was why Tony hooked up with him, end of story.

“I’m sure that’s completely coincidental.” Steve mutters quietly.

“I doubt it. Listen, every hot guy in that club was hitting on Tony and he was turning them all down. He could have hooked up with 50 hot guys, instead he hooked up with the one that looks like a carbon copy of you? And you think that’s just coincidental?” The other man says with a smirk.

“You’re a good-looking guy, I’m sure that’s all there is to it.” Steve says, trying to ignore the way his heart starts beating a little bit faster.

“Really? I didn’t want to tell you this, but he wanted to fuck me from behind.” Rick says softly.

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk about my friends like that.” He says through a gritted jaw as he stands up. “And I think it’s time for you to leave now.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not telling you this to be crass or anything, please just sit down and let me finish.” Rick says gently, clearly trying to calm him down.

Steve begrudgingly sits down, trying not to punch the other man in the face.

“I didn’t think anything of it, until he came. And guess what he said?” Rick says.

He grips the sides of his chair to stop from hitting the other man, because man he was getting close. He was poking the ugly envy monster inside of Steve and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it in.

“What did he say?” Steve grits out.

“Just one word. Steve.” Rick says, looking right into his eyes.

“He…. He said that?” He whispers, still having trouble believing what the other man was saying.

“Yeah, he did. So tell me if you think that’s coincidental too.” Rick says, leaning back slightly in his chair.

“I…” Steve starts off, unable to find the words to describe how he’s feeling.

“Now, normally I would be slightly offended, but looking at you I can’t even be mad. So I’m thinking maybe you should go and have a talk with him because it seems like both of you have some secrets you should probably share. Unless you becoming strained with jealously is how you are with all of your ‘bros’.” Rick says with air quotes, a somewhat smug look on his face. He stands up and grabs his coat before heading out. 

Steve stands there in the kitchen, stunned as his breakfast burns slightly on the stove.

“Steve? Is that bacon I smell burning?” A voice asks from the hallway.

Tony walks in, looking disheveled and half asleep.

Before he can overthink it too much, he walks over to Tony and pulls him in close.

“Steve, what are you-“ 

Steve cuts him off with a kiss, pulling him close and trying to tell Tony all those things he could never say before. He feels Tony’s goatee scratching against his face slightly as his hands claw against his back. It’s hot and deep and way too much and yet not enough.

Steve pulls back slightly to get his breath, resting his forehead against Tony’s.

“Where did that come from?” Tony whispers slightly.

“I talked to your friend Rick.” Steve says gently.

Tony furrows his brow in confusion, “That guy from last night?”

“He had some interesting things to say that might have opened my eyes.” Steve says, running his hand up and down Tony’s back. 

“Like what?” Tony asks slowly, looking a bit concerned for what he might hear.

“Like friends don’t normally get consumed with envy when they see their friends hook up with someone. And friends don’t hook up with each other’s doppelgangers. And friends don’t should out each others name’s in bed.” Steve says as he holds Tony close to him.

“He told you that?!” Tony asks, looking shocked.

“He might have mentioned it.” Steve says with a laugh.

“That son of a-“ Tony says as Steve cuts him off again by kissing him.

“You should probably send him a thank you card instead of cussing him out.” Steve whispers softly.

“Maybe I will.” Tony says with a devious smirk.

“And maybe next time you say my name in bed, I’ll be there to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
